TU JUNOON HAI ZID HAI MERI
by vampire's feelings
Summary: Pyar to sabhi ko hota hai laikin agar insan ki zid he oska pyar bn jye to wo junoon ki had tak chala jata hai... ak asi he zid aur junoon ki hai ye kahani.. Please peep in to know more.. *last chapter updated*
1. Chapter 1

_**TU JUNOON HAI.. ZID HAI MERI**_

 _Hi everyone... I know I am updating my stories after such a long time I am sorry for that I had some personal issues..._

 _Now i would like to say something... I know many of you did not like couple of Rajat and Shreya I understand every person has his/her own likes and I respect everyones choice I respect all dareya, rajvi, kavi and all other fans and expect same... The thing is Rajat and Shreya are my favourite characters that's why t thought to pair them as they make a unique couple too... I hope now no one will take it so serioualy and if I've ever hurt anyone then I am extremely sorry for that... Thanks to all those who support me through their reviews I really look forward to your support and suggestions..._

 _Okay now enough of my lecture now some words regarding my new story I wanted to write this story a long time ago but i could not due to some issues but now i am writting it hope you'll like it..._

 _ **CHAPTER # 01**_

 _ **SHIMLA GIRL'S HOSTEL**_

 _Payal: yar shreya aj wo phr sy mlny araha hai mujh sy... Mjhy jana hoga_

 _Shreya: what! Huh aur exams ki preparation kon kryga han... Koi zarort nai hai janay ki... Kha nai jayega wo tumy agr mana kr do gi to..._

 _Payal: nai nai shreya tum smjti kion nai ho mai osy kesy mana kar skti hon wo fiance hai mera aur tum nai janti osy gussa bhtt jldi ata hai..._

 _Shreya: huh whatever..._

 _Payal: shreya ak idea hai dekh tu b chal na mery sat isi bahany hum jaldi wapis ajain gy..._

 _Shreya: mai? Mai kia krny jaongi pagal ho gai ho kia..._

 _Payal: please na shreya... Isi bahanay tumy osy dekh b logi.. Wesyyy bhtt handsome hai wo... (she starts bluahing shreya stares at her)_

 _shreya: hahah handsome? Huh tumy he lgta hoga... Huh gaon ka banda kesy handsome ho skta hai_

 _payal: shut up shre... Huh wo abroad sy parh k aya hai aur gaon k wadairy ka beta hai wo b politician he bnna chahta hai is lea gaon mai hota hai aur phr oska wo haveli type baraa sa ghar aur poriii family b to wahe hai... Tum b na kuch b bolti rehti ho ak bar dekh ro lo osy phr pochon gi tum sy..._

 _Shreya: haha acha an tum itna keh rhi ho to dekh he leti hon... Chal theak hai mai chlongi tery sat.. Jana kb hai?_

 _Payal: (happily) kal sham 7 bjy..._

 _ **NEXT EVENING**_

 _they both reach nearby restaurant they are about to enter when shreya's phone rings_

 _shreya: oh.. Mom ki call hai tum jao mai baat kr k ati hon..._

 _Payal: acha jldi ana..._

 _Payal comes at the table where an extremely handsome attractive muscular man of about 27 is sitting she comes near him.._

 _Payal: hhi... Kkesy ho?_

 _(the man raises he gaze and notices her from head to toe and smiles) tumay kesa lag raha hon?_

 _Payal: (blushing) hmesha ki tara charming..._

 _Man: (rolling his eyes) par tum mjy is western dressing mai bilkul nahi achi lag rahi..._

 _Payal: (getting scared) wwo mai..._

 _Meanwhile shreya arrives their she does no notice him_

 _shreya: kia payal kahan chli gai ti kb sy dhond rhi ti tumy..._

 _Man: (staring shreya) oh to ye hai tumari friend shreya han?_

 _Shreya moves her gaze towards him she gets so shocked on seeing such a handsome man in front of her she has not expected this type of guy_

 _Man: (looking at payal) ab mai samjha ye isi ki company ka asar hai.. Right?_

 _(Shreya stares at him) excuse me! What do you mean han?_

 _Man: I am talking to my fiance..._

 _Shreya: yeah but you are talking about me... Kehna kia chahty ho tum han?_

 _(payal gives shreya a pleading look to stop but it's too late now shreya's anger is on peak)_

 _man: theak he to keh raha hon tum jesi azad khayal lrki ki waja sy payal b asi he hogai huh tum log smjty ho k tum log independant ho kuch b kr skti ho but asa hota kuch nai hai_

 _shreya: o hello mister... Tum khd ko smj kia rahay ho han... I am sorry to say pr bht he narrow soch hai tumari... Payal ye hai tumara fiance? Oh goddd tum is jesau insan k sat pori life spend krogi?_

 _Payal: shreya plz meri baat..._

 _(man stands im anger and stares shreya as if he is going to murder her) mind your language..._

 _Payal: rrajat plz... Cool down shreya ka wwo mtlb nai ta..._

 _Rajat: iska jo b mtlb ta i don't care... Pr isy iski bht bari qeemt chukani prygi..._

 _Shreya: huh suno you... Whatever ye dhamkian na kisi aur ko dena shreya mehra kisi say nahi darti samjhay! (she rolls her eyes and go from there and rajat stares at payal who is very scared she gives rajat an appologising look) i am really sorry rajat... mmai shreya ko smjhaon gi..._

 _Rajat: huh sorry my foot... (he is extremely furious) bas bht parhai hogai ab tumari parhai bnd karani prygi..._

 _Payal: nnai rajat please asa mt kro wwesy b ab to mery exams hony waly hn..._

 _Rajat: behes mt kro mujh sy... Jao gari mai baitho ta k tmy hostel drop kr don mjy wapos b jana hai phr..._

 _(she just nodes and go away while rajat starts thinking how to take revenge of his insult) dear shreya mehra... Huh is bezti ka badla to tumay chukana pryga... Tum jo aj mjy RAJAT KUMAR ko attitude dkha kr gai ho huh ak din tmy girgirana paryga meray agay... (he starts thinking something big to take his revenge and go after payal and drops her to hostel)_

 _..._

 _End of chapter hope you liked it or even if you did not like it tell me through your reviews.. I know it was short but i'll soon post a long chapter... To kia karay ga rajat apna badla lainay k lea aur kia shreya osk agay jhuk jygi... To know more please keep reading and reviewing i really need your support... Till then take care Bye.._


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER # 02**_

 _Payal comes to hostel in a very bad mood she enters her room and stares shreya while shreya ignores her look.._

 _Payal: kia zarort ti... Akhr kia zarort ti os sy ulajhnay ki han (she seems very angry)_

 _shreya: oh to ab tum b mujhay sara ilzam day rhi ho... Kia galat kaha mai nay han? Itna batamez insan hai wo kitna narrow minded mera to dil kar rha ta khoon kr don oska... Payal tum kesay reh sakti ho osk sat yar kesy adjust kro gi?_

 _Payal: huh shreya wo asa he hai and I know it aur mjy asy he qabool hai mai pyar karti hon os sy aur mjhy koi masla nai hai osk according jeenay mai..._

 _Shreya gives her an unbelieveable look_

 _shreya: huh fine jo dil mai aye kro... Par mai asay logon ko bardasht nai kr skti..._

 _Payal: shreyaa i beg you yar mt uljho os sy na tum nai janti wo thora sirphira type hai tum asay pangay mt lo na os sy..._

 _Shreya: mai darti nai hon kisi say b..._

 _Payal: han han tum to hitler ki behen ho na huh... Shreya lrki chahay kitni he strong kion na ho wo mard k agay kamzor he hoti hai ye mardon ki dunia hai aur yahe reality hai..._

 _Shreya: dekho payal mai nai manti is stupid reality ko... Mai kisi k agy nai jhuk sakti koi mjy nahi hara sakta..._

 _Payal: (nodding her head as no) huhh kuch nai ho sakta tumara..._

 _After month shreya and payal gets free grom their exam and gets vacations_

 _shreya: thank God yar ab mai ghar jaongi itni yad arahi hai mom dad ki..._

 _Payal: mjhay b gaon jana pryga... Wesy shreya kion na tum b mery sat gaon chalo bht maza ayega_

 _shreya: nai bht shukria ap ka mjy koi shok nai hai tumhe jao..._

 _Payal: kia shreya tum b... (ans suddenly rajat enrers their room) hey girls kia ho raha hai? (s gives them a pleasant smile payal and shreya both look at each other in surprise)_

 _payal: rajat tum?! Asay achanak wo b hostel mai..._

 _Rajat: kion tumhay mjhay dekh k khushi nai hwe? (he completely ignores shreya as if she is not even present in that room)_

 _payal: aray nai asa kuch nai hai.. Kesay ho tum?_

 _Rajat: tumhay dekh lia hai na to aur b acha hogya hon... (he comes near her and cups her face) exams kesay hway tumharay?_

 _Payal: (blushing) bht achay... Ab to vacations b ho gai..._

 _Shreya feels herself as "kabab mai haddi" so she goes out of the room giving them privacy.. Rajat notices her but does not say anything_

 _Rajat: hmm to phr to bht jld tm ajao gi gaon... Aaa wesay payal kion na tum apni friends ko b saat ly ao enjoy kro gy tum sb..._

 _Payal: wahe too.. Mai b shreya say yahe keh rahi ti par wo kisi ki many to na..._

 _Rajat: aray asay kesay nai maan rhi... Ab bhala best friend ko kon inkar krta hai tum insist kro gi to zaror maan jaye gi..._

 _Payal: hmm I'll try... Thank you so much rajat tum bht achay ho..._

 _Rajat: (arrogantly) han wo to mai hon... Khair ab mai chalta hon..._

 _Payal: mt jao na... (s bites her tongue) aaa mmera mtlb hai itni raat ko kesay jao gy..._

 _Rajat: (raising his eyebrow) oh.. To tumara dil nai kar raha k mai jaon?_

 _Payal: nai... Aaa I mean huhh... Mjy fkr ho rhi hai na itni raat ko kesay itna lmba safar... Thk jao gy na..._

 _Rajat: ( pulling her closer) han thak to jaonga... Par tum aa jo rhi ho... Sari thakan khud he utr jye gi... (he looks her meaningfully and she blushes so hardly and steal her glance)_

 _on other side shreya comes out of room and calls her mom_

 _shreya: hey mom kesi hain ap i miss you soo much_

 _SM (shreya's mom): mai blkl theak hon beta tum kesi ho meri jan i miss you more... Kb arahi ho..._

 _Shreya: bas mom ak do din mai... Dad abi tk London mai hain na kb aingy wo..._

 _SM: wo b agly week tak ajain gy..._

 _Shreya: aur bhai ki engagement ki preparations kesi ja rhi hain?_

 _SM: hmm sb theak ja rha hai bas tum jaldi say ajao na beta itnii shopping krni hai_

 _shreya: don't worry mom ajaongi okay ab rkhti hon bye love ya..._

 _Shreya is about to enter room at the same time rajat is coming out and she bumps into him he holds her gently and make her stand shreya feels so embarrassed_

 _Rajat: aray aram say... Payal ka khyl rkhna... Bye.. (he leaves whereas shreya could not believe what has happened she gets really surprised this person is totally different from the one whome she met that day... She enters the room_

 _Shreya: ary wah... Lgta hai aj tumara fiance tamez sekh k aya ta..._

 _Payal: kia shreya tum b naa... Acha tum chal rhi ho na mery sat gaon..._

 _Shreya: nai nai mjy nai jana mom wait kr rhi hn mera mjy ghar jana hai_

 _payal: (making sad face) please shreya tum meri itni si baat b nai maan skti kesi dost ho yar..._

 _Shreya: payal please yar mjy nai jana kia kron gi mai ja k..._

 _Payal: huh fine jao baat mt kro mj sy aj tk kbi koi baat mani hai tum nay meri..._

 _Shreya: (staring at her) bht bari drama queen ho tum huh acha theak hai chali jaongi but just three days k lea smjhi!_

 _Payal: (getting happy) han theak hai... Kitna maza ayega I am so happy..._

 _Next day both girls go for shopping_

 _shreya: payal mai ny pehlay kbi asi dresses nai lin mjy smj nai ara kia lon..._

 _Payal: come on shre tujh py sb acha lgyga bs kuch b ly ly naaa jldi kr phr humain packing b to krni hai..._

 _Meanwhile rajat also arrives at the same mall and comes towards them_

 _Rajat: payal tum yahan what a pleasant surprise... (he intentionally ignores shreya she also does not give him any attention and gets busy in her shopping)_

 _payal: han wo kal jana hai na gaon bs isi lea kuch shopping krny aye ty... Shreya ko dresses laini ti.._

 _Rajat: (acting as he is surprised by the news although he very well knew that shreya will be insisted by her beloved fiance every thing was going perfectly as per rajat's plan) oh... Tu ye b ja rahi hai... Hmm achi baat hai... Anyways continue.. Mai kal pick krny ajaon ga bye... (he leaves both girls do their shopping and go back to hostel)_

 _next day rajat comes to pick them up and finally they reaches the villiage rajat's family welcome them warmly and they all have their dinner and soon they are in their rooms payal takes shreya to her room_

 _payal: shree tujy kesi lgi hmari family?_

 _Shreya: humari family? Oho madam abi shadi hwe nai aur ap to pehlay say hee..._

 _(payal starts blushing) kia shreya tum b na... Huh meray baba rajat k baba k dost ty aur mery parents ki death k bd yahe ab meri family hai chahy meri rajat say shadi hoti ya na hoti..._

 _Shreya: I know yar mazak kr rhi ti..._

 _Payal: acha pata hai abi rajat mujh say milny any wala hai_

 _shreya: what! Abi? Is wqt? Are you mad? Time dekho payal aur huh yahan kion araha hai tum shyd bhol chki ho yahan mai b hon..._

 _Payal: shreya please na..._

 _Shreya: huh shut up payal mai so rhi hon... (she lays down and acts as she has slept)_

 _payal: shrya kia... (and rajat enters the room) rrajat tum agye (giving him a smile)_

 _Rajat: han kion nai ana chahea ta?_

 _Payal: aaa nnai asi baat nai hai... Chlo hum bhr terrace py chlty hn yahan shreya so rhi hai..._

 _Rajat: han to soi rhy na... Tum jao pehly apny hathon say mery lea chai bna k lao_

 _payal: chai? (she gives one look to shreya and then looks at rajat) aa okay mai abi lati hon... (she leaves the room and rajat sits on the bed watching shreya he knows that she is not sleeping he moves close to her_

 _rajat: agar itni he achi ho tum to yahan any sy pehlay apni dressing kion change ki han..._

 _Shreya opens her eyes and stares at him_

 _shreya: huh kion k meri mom hmesha kehti hain jesa dais wesa bhais ab mai yahan apni dressing kr k ati to yahan sb ko bht bura lgta jo k mai ni chahti ti..._

 _Rajat: (contineously staring at her) bura aur insulting to ab tumhay lgnay wala hai miss shreya..._

 _Shreya gets really confused and gets up moving at distance from him_

 _shreya: kehna kia chahty ho tum?_

 _Rajat: ab to mai kuch kahon ga nai darling kr k dikhaonga... Apni insult ka bdla longa tum say akhr tumhay b to pata chaly k kis sy panga lia hai tum ny..._

 _Shreya gives him a shocking look she thought he has forgotten everything but this matter would go in such a wrong direction he has not thought of it_

 _shreya: huhh mjhay lga ta k tum... Tum ak achy insan ho what you know what I was wrong..._

 _Rajat: (coming more close to her) par mjhay ak pal k lea b nai lga k tum ak achi lrki ho shreya mehra!_

 _Shreya: oh just shut up... (shreya gets up from the bed and is about to leave the room but rajat holds her hand so tightly and pushes her to the wall staring directly into her eyes she can see anger and madness in his eyes) aaahh cchoro mujhau kia kar rhy ho tum! (shreya keeps herself stable and looks straight into her eyes angrily)_

 _Rajat: kaha ta na tum say mt uljho mujh say... Lkn ab mai khud tumhain asa uljhaon ga k tumaray lea sulajhna namumkin ho jye ga..._

 _Shreya: baqwas bnd kro apni... Huhh mai tumaray bap ki property nai hon jo tum is tara say mujh py roub jamao gy..._

 _Rajat: (laughing in an evil way) tumhain to mai apni property bnaon ga meri jaan... Just wait and watch... (he leaves her with a jerk and payal enters the room but he leaves the room without talking to her payal see him going in very confusion she comes near shreya who is standing in shocked state eyes filled with tears and anger and some where she is afraid too) shreya kia hwa..? Ttum ro kion rhi ho aaur rajat asay kion chla gya please btao mjhy kia hwa..._

 _But shreya does not say a word she wipes her tears..._

 _Huhh mmujhay jana hai... mmjhy kal he wapis jana hai... (her sixth sense warns her that something bad is going to happen... Something really bad...)_

 _..._

 _So end of chapter I hope you liked it... To kia honay wala hai agay ..? Rajat asa kia karayga jis sy shreya osk agay surrender krygi... To know more please stay tuned.. And thank you soo much to all those who reviewed... Take care bye..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER#03**_

 _Next day shreya packs her stuff and is ready to leave everyone see off her payal hugs her_

 _payal: shreya tum is tara achanak kion ja rhi ho mujhy bilkul acha nai lag raha..._

 _Shreya: payal mom ko tabyat theak nai hai mujhay jana hoga please try tp understand..._

 _She sits in car and is on her way her mind is indulged in rajat's threat she is scared she knows that he can do any thing in order to satisfy his ego suddenly car stops and she gets so shocked to see another car in front of her car and she gets more shocked when she sees him coming out of car he comes near her and opens the car door_

 _hello jaan... Kahen ja rhi ho? (he looks at her tauntingly she gets so scared she gets back_

 _shreya: kia kar rhy ho tum tumhari himmat kesay hwe mera rasta rokny ki rajat..._

 _Rajat: himmat to bhtt kuch krny ki hai babe wahe to dikhana chahta hon aj tumhay..._

 _She gets more terrified_

 _ddekho rajat bnd kro apna ye pagalpan aur mujhay janay do..._

 _Rajat: (laughing in a cruel way) janay he to nai dena ab tumhain meri jaannn..._

 _He pulls her out out car and forcely make her sit in his car on back seat and sits with her and orders the driver to take the car to his farmhouse_

 _Shreya: (angrily) kkia kar rhy ho tum kahan ly ja rhy ho mjhy huhh janay do mjhy_

 _Rajat: chup kr k baithi rho... (he ties her hands with her dupatta and holds her tightly by her shoulders) kaha ta na tum sy mujh say panga bhttt mehenga paryga tumhain kaha ta na... (he stares into her eyes)_

 _shreya: (while struglling to free herself) ttum meri soch say b ziada ghtya nkly... Choro mujhay janay do (she almost shouts he keeps his hand on her mouth)_

 _Rajat: ziada shor kia na to mai jagah aur driver ka lihaz b nai karonga samjhi... (he looks at her meaningfully and leaves her with a jerk shreya's eyes get filled with tears she feels so helpless)_

 _soon they reach rajat's farmhouse he drags her inside and takes her to a room. He free her hands and pushes her on bed_

 _Rajat: aray aray aray ye kia... Ye ansu tumari ankhon mai... Hahah dikhao na ab apni akar bolo na ab.. Chlao ab apni zuban.._

 _Shreya is just looking at her so helplessly tears are contineuously rolling down her cheeks_

 _shreya: mmeray qareeb mt ana warna acha nai hoga tumaray lea.._

 _Rajat: (while laughing he comes close to her and holds her both hands tightly and bents on her) oh mai to dar gya... Kia kr logi han..? Tum kuch nai kar sakti shreya mehra kuch b nai... Han laikin mai bhttt kuch kar sakta hon... Tumhay badnaam kr k rakh skta hon ak he pal mai tumari zindagi ko barbad kar sakta hon..._

 _Shreya: (controlling herself not to cry) aahuh huhh ttum sy darti nai hon mai... Tum jesa ghatya insan aur kar b kia sakta hai..._

 _Rajat (pressing her wrist tightly) mai itna kuch kar sakta hon k soch hai tumhari... Laikin kia hai na k simple chezain rajat kumar ko maza nai deti... Chlo mai tumaray agy do options rakhta hon... Ya to abi tum ak sign kr k officially meri wife ban jao yaaa... Tm janti ho dosra option.._

 _Shreya: (staring at him with hatred in her eyes) mai tum sy mar kr b shadi nahi karongi samjhy tum!_

 _Rajat: hmmm samaj gya iska mtlb dosra option choose kr chki ho tum... Okay darling wesy b dosra option mera ziada favourite hai... He open her froks zip and remove it from her shoulders she stares at him with disbelief fresh tears flow down het cheeks she tries to push him back but he is too strong for her_

 _shreya: nnai cchoro mjhy please choro mjy... Aacha ttheak hhai mmai sign kkrny k llea tayar hhon... she speaks her lips are trembling and het eyes are red he gives her a victorious look and gets back._

 _Rajat: ye hwe na achy bachon wali baat... Hahaha kaha ta na k asa uljhaon ga k sulajhna na mumkin ho jyega tumaray lea..._

 _She just stares at him angrily and helplessly he takes her to court and the get married he then drops her to het hostel she did not speak a word and he stops the car in front of hostel she opens the door and is about to leaves but he holds her hand_

 _Rajat: apna khayal rkhna my dear wife.. (he looks at her giving het a taunting smile and victory in his eyes she just stares him with wet eyes without speaking anything and jerks her hand leaves the car rajat watches her go somewhere deep inside he feels bad for her but he ignores this thought and gets happy on his victory) Rajat Kumar aj tak kisi say nai hara to aj kesay haar jata wo b ak lrki say... he goes away while she enters her room does not even on the light and lies on bed and starts crying) yye sb kia hogya... Mmai ssb ko kia jawab dongi kkesay handle karongi... Mmai ny to kbi socha b nnai ta k wo ghtya insan is had tak gir jyega..._

 _She cries all night thinking whar is going to happen next every seconds gets more and more heavier for her..._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hey guys... Hope you liked the chapter thanks alot for the reviews and yeah this story will be full of suspence...**_

 _ **Kia karaygi shreya.. Kesay apni family ko ye sach bataye gi aur kia hoga Rajat ka next step? Oski ye zid pyar mai kb badlygi?**_

 _ **To know more plz keep reading and reviewing... Reviews k bina kam nai chalyga... Till then take care Byee...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER#04**_

 _After two days shreya comes back to her home her mother gets so happy to see her she tries her best not to make it visible by her gestures whatever has happened_

 _SM: shreya ab tum agai ho na ab tumhai he sari shopping krani hogi mery sat..._

 _Ajay: (shreya's bro) han mom ab to apki laadli agai hai ab to khush hain na ap..._

 _Shreya: ap sunain bhaia tania kesi hai?_

 _Ajay: wo theak hai bht khush hai kion na ho itna handsome husband jo milny ja raha hai osy..._

 _Shreya throws cushion at him_

 _kuch ziada he gharoor nai agya ap mai?_

 _Ajay: bhai jb insan lucky ho to gharoor aa he jata hai.._

 _SM: bas bas ab bnd kro ye batain kal to tum logon k dad b ajaingy... Ab jao ja k so jao bht raat hogai hai..._

 _They all go to their rooms. Shreya is still worried that what if her family comes to know about her marriage_

 _shreya: nnai nai asa kuch nai hoga... Os ny ye sb srf apni zid pori krny k lea apni ego ko satisfy krny aur mujhay neecha dikhanay k lea kia ta... Wo khudhe mujhay divorce dy dyga wesy b oski shadi to payal sy hony wali hai... Phr kisi ko kuch pata nai chlyga sb sort out ho jyega..._

 _(she tries to calm her self and goes to sleep)_

 _On other side rajat sends a woman as a servant at shreya's house so that she could give him every news regarding shreya... After few days it's Ajay's engagement shreya gets busy in preperations and shopping she almost forget about rajat he too did not contact her_

 _(after few days of engagement)_

 _shreya's mother comes inside her room_

 _SM: kia kar rhi ho beta?_

 _Shreya: nothing mom.. Kuch kam ta apko?_

 _SM: han tum say kuch zarori baat karni ti..._

 _Shreya: ji mom bolain.._

 _SM: shreya beta tumaray dad k friend hain na Mr. Khanna... Unho ny apny betay k lea tumhara hath manga hai..._

 _Shreya gets so shocked her heartbeat accelerates as if her heart is going to burst she just looks at her mom blankly in shocked state as if her brain has stopped functioning_

 _shreya kia hwa beta tum theak ho na..._

 _Shreya do not speak a word she just gets up and go from there her mom gets so confused and worried she calls her_

 _shreyaa.. Shreya beta kia hwa baat to suno meri... Ajeeb larki hai isy kia hogya achanak.._

 _Shreya comes out in terrace and starts crying she feels so unsecure so scared_

 _aab kia kron gi mai... Mmom sy kia kahon gi kia keh kar mana kron gi... Yye sb kia ho raha hai mery sat... Nnai huhh mmjy mom ko kisi b tara taalna hoga mai shadi kesay kr skti hon meri shadi to ho chki... (she keeps her hand on her mouth and tears start rolling down her cheeks she don't understand what will she do how will she handle this situation)_

 _At night her mom again comes in her room shreya has now got hold of herself_

 _ssorry mom wo subha ko... Pata nai kia hogya ta mujhay.._

 _SM: mai to dar he gai ti beta... Acha tum btao na is bary mai kia khyl hai tumara.._

 _Shreya: mom mmai nai kr skti ye shadi... Aaa I mean filhal ni kar skti.._

 _SM: han to mai konsa direct shadi kra ri hon tumari srf baat he pakki krongi beta..._

 _Shreya: mom please give me some time.._

 _SM: shreya tm ny aj tk jo kaha hum ny mana tmy tmari marzi sy parhny dia tmy itna freedom dia kion k hum tum py trust krty hain... Laikin beta shadi tmay hmari pasand sy krni hogi_

 _shreya gets more deprresed she controls her tears_

 _jji mom.. Ap he ki marzi sy hoga sb... Srf thora sa time chahea mujhay please.._

 _SM: Theak hai beta.. Take your time..._

 _She leaves while shreya starts crying_

 _huhh ab mai kkia kron... Osy mjy divorce deni hogi hr haal mai..._

 _ **ON OTHER SIDE:**_

 _Rajat and payal's wedding preperations are done next day it's their wedding payal calls shreya_

 _payal: shree tu meri shadi py nai arahi apni best friend ki shadi py..?_

 _Shreya: sorry payal mai nai aa skti meri tbyt theak ni hai... Anywas best wishes meri trf sy... Khuda kry tum hmesha khush rho... (she thinks of rajat and so badly wants to tell payal about him but she don't want to spoil her special day)_

 _payal: baat mt kro muj sy... Huh meri shadi py meri bestie he nai hai woww great..!_

 _Shreya: payal please try to understand yar... Aj k din to asi batain mt kro bht special din hai ye tumara..._

 _Payal: (understanding) han yar... Acha laikin tum meri reception py zarorrr ao gi tb koi bahana nai chlyga samjhi!?_

 _Shreya: (giving fake smile) han samaj gai... Ab jao b shadi nai krni batain he karti rho gi mujh sy sari raat..?_

 _Payal: opss hahah han yar ja rhi hon take care love you bye..._

 _Shreya gets more worried and sad for payal_

 _agar payal ko pata chlyga to wo kitni hurt hogi k jis insan ko os ny itna chaha bachpan say osi k sapnay dekhay osi ny apni ego k lea osy itna bara dhoka dy dia..._

 _On other side payal and rajat get married... marriage cermony gets over payal is sitting in rajat's room on his bed the room is beautifully decorated with roses she is so happy finally that moment has arrived for which she has waited since her childhood she is going to be his forever.. They will be one now... And she is confident for her love that she will change him he will also start loving her she starts imagining her future life filled with joy and happiness she smiles at herself.. She looks at her mehendi where his name is written she comes out of trance when she hears the door opening.. he comes in and locks the door she gives him one shy look and down her gaze... He gives her one random look and takes off his shervani he comes close and sits near her.. She give her one glance and smiles.._

 _Rajat: bht khoobsorat lag rhi ho tum... Tumara ye roop aj say pehlay to kbi nai dekha mai ny..._

 _Payal: (blushing) ye roop srf dulhan py he charhta hai... Ttum b bht handsome lg rhy ty aj..._

 _Rajat: (rolling his eyes arrogantly) han wo to mai hon he... (he cups her face) bht chahti ho na mujhay?_

 _Payal: han... Bht ziada..._

 _Rajat: (looking intensely in her eyes) kitna?_

 _Payal: apni jan say b ziada..._

 _Rajat: to be honest mujhay bht bura lg ra hai tumhary lea payal... Tumari ye khoobsorti aj ki raat k lea arman wishes desires... Sb waste ho jaingi..._

 _Payal: (looking at him confusedly) kkia matlb? Kia keh rahy ho rajat?_

 _Rajat: (while getting back) dekho payal tum janti ho dhoka dena mujhy pasand nai aur is say pehly k tum koi naye sapnay sajao you need to know something..._

 _Payal: what? Tum kion pahelian bhujwa rahay ho please saaf saaf kaho..._

 _Rajat: okay... Tum say ye shadi krny say pehlay mai kisi aur say shadi kar chuka hon..._

 _Payal gets so shocked she couldn't believe her ears she looks at him in dismay_

 _yye tum kia keh rhy ho rajat... Mazak kar rhy ho na?_

 _Rajat: (looking at her seriously) kia aj say pehlay kbi koi mazak kia hai mai ny?_

 _Payal's eyes get filled with tears she feels something breaking inside her_

 _kkon hai wo?_

 _Rajat looks at her with an arrogant look on his face_

 _ **SHREYA MEHRA**!_

 _payal gets more shocked she becomes statue she gives him an unbelieveable look shreya... Her best friend is wife of the person whome she had loved more then anything she tries to speak something but her words are not uttering from her mouth tears starts rolling down her cheeks and only word which she is able to speak is why.. Why he has done this to her_

 _Rajat: don't worry darling mai ny ye sb osk ishq mai giriftar ho kar nahi kia... Balky zid mai kia hai... Wo zid ban chuki hai meri... Aur tum... Tumara qasor srf itna hai k tum os ki dost ho!_

 _Payal: (trying to compose herself) now what? Aab kkia chahty ho tum han?_

 _Rajat: tumhy ak wife hony ka right mai zaror donga laikin ye right to pehlaay oska hwa na..._

 _Payal: (confusedly) mmatlb?_

 _Rajat: matlb ye k... Jb wo mujhy husband accept kr lygi tb mai b tumhy wife ka darja day donga simple... Okay bht batain ho gain... Ab tum so jao hmm sweet dreams darling... he goes out of room and payal starts crying every thing is ruined her dreams are crushed to pieces she is broken..._

 _..._

 _She is sleeping soundly when her phone rings she gets disturbed and sees caller ID and gets bit worried she gets up remove strands of hair from her face it's early morning she picks up the call_

 _hello payal... Itni subha subha sb theak hai na?_

 _Payal: (crying)tum asa kesay kkar skti ho meray sath shreya... Mai ny to tumhy apni bestie mana ta... Apni behen mana ta par ttum ny... Tum ny mujh say mera sb kuch cheen lia..._

 _Shreya gets so worried and upset she knew this would happen someday but it was not her fault_

 _payal please ro mt... Meri baat suno mera koi qasoor nai hai... Os ny mmjhy kidnap kia ta wwo mmery saat kuch b kar skta t... blackmail kr k os ny mujh say zabardsti ye shadi ki..._

 _Payal: sshreya jo b hwa... Meri life to kharab ho gai na..._

 _Shreya: nnai payal... Kkia kaha os ghtya insan ny tum say han?_

 _Payal: oos nny kaha... K wwo mjy wife hony ka right tb he day ga aagr ttum.. Osy husband hony ka right do..._

 _Shreya:(shocked) wwhat! Kia baqwas hai ye... Mujhay to divorce lena hai os sy shakal tak nai dekhna chahti mai oski... Aur mai mar to skti hon par osy kbi husband ni maan skti kbi b nai..._

 _Payal: aaur agr mujhay rajat na mila tto mai mar jaongi shreya..._

 _Shreya: shut up payal tum os ghtya bndy k lea apni jan..._

 _Payal: wo mery lea sb kuch hai shreya... Laikin tum nai samj skti k apny pyar ko paa kr b na paanay ka dukh kesa hota hai... Ab faisla tumharay hath mai hai..._

 _She disconnects the call leaving shreya in tensed and depressed state whenever she tries to find a way to get out of this mess he ruins everything she covers her face with her both hands letting her tears to fall_

 _huhh nafrat krti hon mai tum say Rajat Kumar NAFRAT!_

 _Tum nay meri he nai payal ki zindagi b barbad kar di... Par mai haar nai manon gi tum jesay cheap insan k agy... tumari is khwahish ko kbi pora nai hony dongi!_

 _..._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hey guys... Hope you liked the chapter...**_

 _ **Kia hoga ab shreya ka next step... Kis tarah wo rajat say deal karaygi?**_

 _ **To know more please keep reading and reviewing... Till then take care bye..**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER#05**

Shreya calls him at reastaurant. When she reaches there he's already present. He looks at her, he feels something... maybe happiness of seeing her after such a long time! but he is confused that why is he getting happy she does not matter to him... She comes near him and stares at him

chahtay kia ho tum... Ab kia chahtay ho han?

Rajat: aram say... Ao baitho..

Shreya: (angrily) mai yahan baithny nai aai... tum sy saaf saaf kehnay aai hon k nafrat hai mujhy tum say aur behtar yahe hoga tumahary lea k tum mujhay divorce day do...

Rajat: (while standing) divorce to tumhay nai day skta... Chahtay hway b nahi...

Shreya: (staring at him) kitnay ghatya insan ho tum... Tum ny payal say shadi kr k oski life kharab kion ki han?

Rajat: (giving her a smirk) kion tum jealous ho rhi ho?

Shreya: just shut up! Tum bhtt gir chky ho rajat kumar...

Now he can't control his anger he holds her tightly from her shoulder

tum ny giraya mujhay ye sb tumari waja say hwa... Aur mai payal say shadi...

but he stops a thought strucks his mind that why the hell is he giving explanations to her who is she.. Nothing! She means nothing to him then why he cares what she thinks or says about him. He has never gave any explanation to even his father then why this girl is getting on his nerves...

Huhhh dekho shreya... Divorce to tumhay mai nahi donga... Chahay tum kuch b kar lo...

Shreya: (pushing him back) mai b dekhti hon tum kesay mujhay divorce nai detay..

He again comes close to her and pulls her towards himself holding her tightly by waist he looks into her eyes

shreya! Rajat kumar apni zid ko itni asaani say janay nai deta...

She stares at him and tries to free herself but his grip is too tight.. They both are unaware that some third person is also watching them and is getting extremely furious... He leaves shreya with a jerk

tumhay to apna bana k rahonga mai... Just wait and watch!

He goes away while shreya is boiling in anger she wants ko kill him with her own hands but she can do nothing... She comes back at her home and gets shocked to see her whole family in hall staring at her as if they were waiting for her to come..

SF: (shreya's father) kahan say arhi ho tum? (seriously)

shreya: (getting confused and a bit scared) ddad wwo ak friend say milnau gai...

But before she could complete Ajay slaps her hard she looks at him with wide eyes filled with tears

bbhaiaa...!h

Ajay: (furiously) jhot bolna band kro... Mai achi tara janta hon kahan sy arhi ho tum...

SM: (crying) shreya aj tum ny humara sir shrm sy jhuka dia...

Shreya: (controlling her tears) nnai mom.. Aap sb ko koi galatfehmi hwe hai... Ap kia bbol rhy hain..

Ajay: baqwas bnd kro apni... Apny ashiq say mil k arahi ho. hai na.? Khud apni ankhon sy dekha hai tumay oski bahun mai...

Shreya gets more shocked

nnai bhaia aap glt samaj rahay hain asa kuch nai hai please meri baat sunain...

SF: (loudly) kia baat sunain han? Isk baad kia bacha hai sunnay ko!

Shreya: nnai dad... meri koi galti nai hai oos ny mj sy zabardasti shadi ki ti...

SM: kia baqwas kar rhi ho shreya...

Shreya: mmom mai sach keh rahi hon... Wwo payal ka fiance hai...

Ajay: osy kia zarort hogi tum say zbrdsti shadi krny ki han?.. Zbrdsti shadi ni ki jati...

Shreya tries her best to explain... To convince them that it's not her fault but no one is ready to listen to her she continues pleading for her innocence and ajay keeps denying her...

SF: (Loudly and angrily) BASS! Bht hogya... Shreya.. Wo jo koi b hai osy bulao aur jao osk sat osi k ghar... Ab tumari is ghar mai koi jaga nai hai... Tum ny humain kahen ka nai chora...

Shreya: (looking at his father in disbelief) ddad... Yye ap keh rahay hain? Aap ko to bht trust ta na mujh py bht maan ta apni beti par phr ap asay kesay...

SF: aur tum ny osi trust ka na jaiz faida uthaya... Osi maan ko tour dia... Chali jao meri nazron k samnay say...

Shreya gets shattered she feels like she has lost her every thing her life is over nothing is left now... She looks at her mom but she too turns her face.. Shreya gets so dishearted she goes to her room and cries all night her hatred for rajat has incresed.. The next day she goes back to her hostel as her parents and especially her brother are not bearing her in that house now... She don't know what she is going to do... She has no one to help her she is so empty handed..

On other side payal is so worried and sad what if rajat leaves her what if he never considers her his wife...

Mmai kesay rahongi rajat k baghair...

But her sub concious reminds her that she herself is the reason for all this...

" kia hwa payal... Ab kis baat ka pachtana han? Yahe to chahti ti na tum k tumhari rajat say jan choot jye... Tumhay to wo bht dominating aur narrow minded lagta ta tumara to dam ghutta ta osk baray mai soch kar b... To ab kia hwa han? Tumhe nay khud shreya ka interection karaya rajat k sat k kisi tara tmari jan chot jye rajat say... Tum oski nature janti ti tbhe jan bhoj kar tum nay shreya ka samna karaya os sy... Yahe to chaha ta tum ny... Ab kis baat ka dukh hai tumhy han?"

she feels as if her sub concious is laughing at her she keeps her hands on her ears..

Nahii! Huh wo mera hai... Mai ab pyar krny lgi hon os sy... Bht chahti hon mai osy... Wo is tara nai kr skta mery sat... Nahi hony dongi mai yeh.. Kbi naii...

She feels so frustrated tears starts flowing down her cheeks she has lost her love just because of her own self she is the one responsible for all this she knows this but she shuts her sub concious each time when it reminds her all this...

On other side the woman whome rajat has sent to shreya's house reports him every thing and all about what happened to her rajat starts feeling bad some where inside he feels guilty for his act but then his ego dominates his thoughts

huh wo yahe deserve karti ti... Ab to osy mery paas ana he paryga...

 _ **NEXT DAY:**_

 _Rajat comes to hostel to take shreya with him... When he enters the room he finds her sitting on bed her head on her knees he can hear her crying she has been crying all night he feels pain insde him. Seeing her like that made him so restless he comes near her and keeps his hand on her back.._

 _Shreya! he speaks out her name so politely first time in his life he behaves like this he has never felt like this before this feeling was new for him but he was unaware of it..._

 _She looks at him her eyes are so red filled with tears and hatred for him she grabs him from his collar..._

 _Mil gai tumhain khushi? Mujhay barbad kar dia tum ny rajat kumar... Sb khtm kr dia congrats you won... Tumahay tumhari ye jeet bht bht mubarak ho..._

 _He just keep looking at her he feels so bad his heart is getting hurt by her words her tears are giving him pain he is amused at this why is this happening? Does she matters to him now? He do not say a word he just cups her face and wipe her tears..._

 _Shushhh... Rona band kro..._

 _He is not in his senses he is lost somewhere he don't know what is he doing but right now he wants to do this he wants to shut off his ego for the moment and get lost in her eyes... Shreya looks at him furiously and jerks him_

 _tum nay meri zindagi ko mout say b badtar bana dia hai... Tum b kbi khush nai raho gy... Tarpo gy tum b sari zindagi ye meri bad dua hai..._

 _He comes out of trance and looks at her angrily holds her by her wrist_

 _chlo... Tum meray sat meray ghar jao gi..._

 _Shreya: (trying to free her hand) mujhay kahen nai jana choro mujhay..._

 _Rajat: pagal mt bno... Isk ilawa aur koi option nai hai tumharay pas..._

 _Shreya: wo tumara masla nai hai choro mujhy..._

 _Rajat: (he holds her tightly from her shoulders and looks intensely in her eyes) mera masla hai... Tum wife ho meri understand!_

 _She could not speak anything she feels herself hypnotized he takes her down and make her sit in car and starts driving... She is looking out of window tears are rolling down from corners of her eyes he looks at her and feels really bad.._

 _Rajat's pov: ye larki rona bnd kion nai kar rhi isy kesay samjhaon k isk ansu mjy tak... Nai nai ye kia ho raha hai mujhy isk rony sy mujhy kion fark par raha hai mai to yahe chahta ta na... Rulana chahta ta isy... Phr kion mujh say isk ansu nahi dekhay ja rhy... Huhh payal... Mujhay payal sy shadi nai krni ti... Nai chahta ta osy asay hurt karna..._

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Rajat: dad mai payal say shadi nahi kar sakta..._

 _RF (rajat's father): what! Tumhara damagh to kharab nahi ho gya..._

 _Rajat: dad mai already shadi kar chuka hon..._

 _RF: (staring at him furiously) what rubbish! Tum jantay b ho kia bol rahay ho tum..._

 _Rajat: (seriously) mai achi tara janta hon dad... Aur mai ye baat soch samaj kar apny poray hosh o hawas mai keh raha hon..!_

 _RF: (angrily) payal k sat bachpan say rishta tay hai tumhara kal shadi hai tum dono ki aur aj tum mujh say keh rahay ho k tm ye shadi nai kar sakty kion k tum shadi kar chukay ho! Ak baat kan khol kar sun lo rajat... Ye shadi to tumhain har haal mai karni he parygi... Aur jis say b shadi ki hai tum ny osy divorce day do,.._

 _Rajat: nahi dad... Mai osy kbi divorce nai day skta... Ye mery lea na mumkin hai..._

 _RF: to ye kesay soch lia tum ny payal say shadi na karna mumkin hai tumharay lea? Payal say shadi har haal mai krogy tum wo meray dost ki beti hai... Os say kia hwa wada har haal mai nibhana hai mujhay samjhay tum..._

 _Rajat: par dad..._

 _RF: bas! Mujhay aur behes nai chahea is baray mai ak aur lafz nai... Ab ja sakty ho tum..._

 _Rajat's pov: huh shadi to mai kar longa os say par osay majbor kar donga k wo khudhe mujh say divorce mang ly... asa karna osay zindagi bhar hurt karny say behtar he hai aur shreya... osay to mai kisi qeemat pay nai chor sakta... wo meri hai Rajat Kumar ki aur meri he rahay gi!_

 _ **Flashback over**_

 _they both are silent sun has set now and darkness is approaching the atmosphere... Shreya's eyes are getting heavier she has not slept the whole night she closes her eyes and falls asleep he looks at her she looks an innocent stubborn girl whose heart is as soft as butter and he has spoiled her life... He is surrounded by guilt he drives the car slowly he notices that she is feeling cold he stops the car takes off his jacket and covers her with it he removes hair strands from her face and slides his fingers on her face he feels her skin.. So soft, so tender... He watches her for almost twenty minutes and suddenly comes out of trance he again starts driving. His mind is traped in guilt and thoughts... What is this feeling? why has he given her so much pain...? But this girl challenged him. She provoked his ego and rajat kumar never regrets his any ac, then why is this guilt surrounding him..?_

 _ **Yeh kesa jurm hwa...**_

 _ **Ke tera he mujrim hwa!**_

 _ **Janay anjanay mai bhool hwe...**_

 _ **Janay bad-dua kis ki qubool hwe...**_

 _ **Janay kion tujh ko paa ke kho dia...**_

 _ **Mujhay pachtawa hai aisa ke ro diya...**_

 _ **Mai tera he mujrim hwa...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **hey everyone... Hope all your confusion is cleared... mujhay ye chapter itni jaldi post nai karna ta but you guys were getting so emotional to mujhay karna para so that you may see both sides of picture. Many of you are liking it I am happy. Keep reading liking and reviewing and I promise I won't disappoint you.:)**_

 _ **What will be this new turning point in Rajat's life? Will he be able to win shreya's trust? What will be payal's next step will she realise her mistake?**_

 _ **Please keep reading and reviewing.. Till then take care byee...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER#06**_

 _Rajat takes her to his house. His whole family is present in hall waiting for him when he enters his mother comes to him_

 _RM: rajat beta kahan tay tum han..._

 _He does not answer her and calls shreya. Everyone gets shocked to see her._

 _Rajat: maa... Aj say shreya yahen rahy gi..._

 _RM: kia! Huh ye to payal ki dost hai na... Ohh ab samjhi ye payal k sat kuch din guzarnay aai hai.._

 _Rajat: maa ye ab hmesha k lea yahen rhy gi.. (seriously)_

 _RF: yeh kia baqwas hai rajat... Kion rhy gi ye larki yahan?_

 _Rajat: dad... Yeh wahe larki hai jis k baray mai mai ny ap ko bataya ta... Bivi hai ye meri!_

 _Everyone get more shocked on hearing this_

 _RM: yeh kia keh rhy ho tum han... Yeh kaisa ghatya mazak hai.._

 _Rajat: maa yeh koi mazak nai hai! Shreya say shadi kar chuka hon mai payal say bhi pehlay... Aur ab yeh apki bahu hai. To behtar yahe hoga k ap log bhi is haqeqat ko accept kar lain.._

 _Shreya is listening to all this silently. She has nothing to say and she doe not even care whatever happens now because she has already lost her everything. Rajat's mother holds shreya's arm and pushes her back_

 _RM: (angrily) yeh larki hargiz is ghar mai nai reh skti... Is ghar ki ak he bahu hai aur wo hai payal! isay yahan say jana hoga.._

 _Rajat holds shreya and stares at his mother_

 _maa... Aj to ap ny asa salook kar dia laikin agr ainda ap ny asa kia to yad rakhyay ga ap apny betay ko hmesha k lea kho dain gi..._

 _RF: tum is do takay ki lrki k lea humain dhamkao gy.._

 _Rajat: (almost shouting) yeh do takay ki larki nai hai... Bivi hai meri.. Rajat Kumar ki bivi! Got it!_

 _Everyone just stares him in astonishment and rajat holds shreya's hand and take her to room..._

 _In evening payal comes to rajat.._

 _Payal: rajat... Ab to shreya agai hai na.. Ab to tum karo gy na mujhy accept?_

 _Rajat: (without looking at her) dekho payal mujh say yahan ye fazool batain karny say behtar hoga k tum ja k shreya ko console karo... Wesay b wo bht hurt hai.._

 _Payal: rajat I don't care... Huh yahan meri life barbad ho chuki hai aur tum mujhay keh rhy ho k mai... Tum samajhty kion nai rajat mar jaon gi mai agar tum na milay mujhy... she comes close to him and keeps hand on his chest_

 _i love you rajat... Mat kro asa meray sat..._

 _Rajat gives her disgusting look and jerks her hand_

 _you know what payal... Tum bht selfish ho... Tumhain koi frk ni parta k shreya py kia beet rhi hai fark parta hai to bas is baat say k tumhain tumahara haq nai mila..._

 _He leaves without even listening to her. Rajat comes to shreya's room she is standing near window he comes near her he feels bad for her he keeps hand on her shoulder gently_

 _shreya... Mai janta hon k tum bht udas ho.. Par ab tumhain apni reality ko accept krna hoga..._

 _Shreya turns to him and stares him with hate in her eyes_

 _yeh sb tumhari waja say hwa... Tum ho is sb k zimidar.._

 _Rajat looks at her with regret he could not see those tears in her eyes he wipes her tears with his thumb_

 _yeh sb hona he ta shreya... Tumhain apna bananay k lea yeh to hona he ta.._

 _She pushes him back_

 _i hate you rajat kumar... Nafrat krti hon mai tum say nafrat..._

 _she starts crying badly rajat could not bear her pain he hugs her tightly_

 _chup... Ak dm chup! Ab agr tum roi na to bht bura paish aonga mai..._

 _She again pushes him rudely and wipes her tears roughly_

 _dor rho mujh sy... Nafrt hai mujhy tmary ahsas sy bhi..._

 _Rajat's heart aches on listening these words a blend of anger and sadness appears on his face but his ego conquers his feelings he holds her tightly by her shoulders_

 _tumhain meray sat he rehna hoga.. Chahay tumhain nafrat ho ya muhabbat I don't care..._

 _Shreya looks at him angrily with teary eyes_

 _aab kia chahty ho tum mujh say... Ttum mujhy barbad to kr chukay ho aur kia chahea ab tumhain..._

 _Rajat looks into her eyes and slides finger on her bare arm and gives her a smirk_

 _sawal to bht acha hai.. Par kia hai na k mera jawab denay ka mood nai hai..._

 _Shreya gives him disgusting look and tries to push him but he twists her hand tightly_

 _aaahh.. Cchoro mujhy.._

 _Rajat: choronga to mai tumhain kbi b nai..._

 _He pulls her closer and softly bites on her ear and whispers_

 _tum ab meri ho... Aur tum py mera haq hai... Rajat kumar ko apna haq laina ata hai asay nai to wesay he sahe.._

 _He leaves her with a jerk he felt pain insise his heart seeing her in pain he was loosing control of his feelings to avoid eye contact with her he left the room. Shreya fells to floor and starts crying_

 _mai kbi nai ho skti tumhari... Kbi b nai nafrat hai mujhy tum say srf nafrat..._

 _Next day payal comes to shreya's room with breakfast shreya is seated on bed staring blankly at the wall. She place the tray on table and sits near her.._

 _Shreya.. Mai janti hon tum py kia guzar rhi hai par shreya... Ab jb tum aa he gai ho to rajat ko accept kr lo.._

 _Shreya looks at her_

 _kkash.. Tum waqai jaanti k mujh py kia guzar rhi hai payal... Is wqt tumara concern srf rajat hai mmai nai..._

 _Payal: han hai! Huh mujhy har haal mai rajat chahea shreya... Tumhari waja say rajat door hwa mujh sy.. Ab tumhain mery lea ye qurbani deni pary gi.._

 _Shreya gets very hurt she could not believe that it's her best friend_

 _shreya: payal... Mmai ak asay insan ko kesay accept kr lon jis ny mujhay barbad kar dia ho.. Mai nafrat krti hon os sy.. Shadeed nafrt... (she squeezes bed sheet out of anger)_

 _payal: i don't care shreya... Wesy b you don't have any other option.. Pehli baat to ye k rajat tumhain choray ga nai.. Aur for instance wo tumhain chor b deta hai to kia karogi tum? Kahan jao gi han? To behtar yahe hoga k tum willingly maan jao.._

 _Shreya: tum pagal ho chuki ho payal... Tum bardasht kar logi k tumara husband meray saat.._

 _Payal: (angrily) han! Rajat ko paanay k lea kisi b had tak jaa skti hon mai shreya.. Aur agar tum ny dair ki na to yad rkhna meri mout ki zimidar tum hogi.. Srf tum.._

 _Payal gets up shreya gives her unbelieveable look_

 _ppayal..._

 _Payal rolls her eyes and leaves the room leaving shreya in extreme stress and depressing condition she gets struck in middle of nowhere. She could not find any way to escape. Fresh tears starts rolling down her cheeks.._

 _..._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hey everyone... First of all I am really sorry for making you wait so long.**_

 _ **To kia hoga shreya ka next step?**_

 _ **Kia wo khud ko surrender kar day gi?**_

 _ **Payal ki selfishness osay kis mour py laa k khara karay gi?**_

 _ **To know more please keep reading and supporting through reviews..**_

 _ **Till then take care bye..**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER#07**_

 _Week_ _has passed shreya did not talk to any one. Payal contineously tried to convince her but she kept denying._

 _Payal is in her room. She is feeling so restless. She wants rajat. She cannot tolerate his ignorance any more._

 _Huhh kash mai ny wo galti na ki hoti... Acha khasa rajat mera ta already... Pata nai kion mai ny jaan churana chahi os sy.. Laikin nai huh mai haar nai maan skti mai har haal mai osy paa k rahon gi aur agr oski zid shreya hai to shreya ko oski ye zid pori krni he hogi... Mmai baat karongi rajat sy... Han mmai paa k rahongi osy. Koi nai cheen sakta osy mujh sy osy mera hona hoga..._

 _She comes to rajat's room. He's sitting on his couch with a glass of wine in his hand. He gives payal an irritating look._

 _Kion aai ho yahan..._

 _Payal: mai bivi hon tumhari... Mujhy tumhary room mai aany k lea kisi waja ki zarorat nai._

 _Rajat: (staring at her) par mai ny ye haq nai dia tumhain! Dekho payal mai tumhain hurt hargiz nai karna chahta.. Behtar yahe hoga k tum chali jao is waqt._

 _Payal: (looking at him with teary eyes) nahi jaongi... Aj tumhain mujhay saaf saaf batana hoga k kia chahtay ho tum..._

 _Rajat looks at her with irritation but then starts feeling bad for her._

 _Rajat's pov: isay kesay samjhaon k shreya to srf ak bahana hai... Mai is sy shadi he nai karna chahta ta... Srf dad ki waja sy asa karna para. Mai to isy isi waqt divorce dena chahta hon..._

 _Payal: rajat mujhay jawab do!_

 _Rajat: huh is baat ka jawab tumhain already pata hai... Shreya! Mujhay shreya chahea... Bass!_

 _Payal looks at him furiously with tears in her eyes. She gets a feeling of hatered for shreya. She goes out without saying a word and rajat takes a sigh of relief.._

 _Huhhh yeh kya ho raha hai mujhay... Meri shadi to payal say kb say tay ti.. To phr mujhy shreya kion chahea akhr kionn!_

 _He throws a vas. He feels so frustrated so helpless. He can't help himself for thinking about her for caring about her. Her silence drives him crazy every time. An inner voice comes from him_

 _ **"**_ _tum os say pyar karny lagay ho rajat kumar. Yeh pyar he to hai jo tumhain itna bechain bana raha hai_ _ **"**_

 _he throws glass angrily_

 _NAHIII! Huh mai nai karta os say pyar... Wo zid hai meri srf aur srf ak zid!_

 _He gulps glass of wine in one breath to calm himself._

 _Payal comes to shreya's room in a very furious mood._

 _Payal: bas bht hogya shreya... Aj tumhain faisla krna he hoga. Ya to meri zindagi ya tumhari zid!_

 _Shreya looks at her blankly_

 _kya matlb? Payal tumhain samajh kion nai ata k mai asa nai kar skti..._

 _Payal: to theak hai... Mai bht kuch kar skti hon!_

 _She takes knife and puts it on her wrist._

 _Meri mout ki zimidar tum hogi.._

 _Shreya looks at her in shock and fear.._

 _Ppayal nai... Please asa mt kro..._

 _Payal: mai rajat k bina nai reh sakti... Nai jeeni mujhy asi zindagi..._

 _Shreya takes knife from her_

 _damagh kharab ho gya hai tumhara... Huhhh ttheak hai... Agr is sy tumhain tumhari khushi mil jyegi to mmujhy manzor hai... Jao keh do os sy k mai tumhari khatir ye qurbani deny ko tayar hon..._

 _Tears start rolling down her cheeks. She feels so broken, so alone. Payal suppresses her smile and goes out._

 _The next night rajat comes to shreya's room. She is sitting on bed. On seeing him she stands. He locks the door and comes close to her._

 _Mai ny kaha ta na k ak din tum zaror maan jao gi... Khud ko mujhay sonp dogi._

 _Shreya looks at him with disgust. She does not say any thing which makes rajat more restless and frustrates him. He takes off his shirt. Shreya just looks at him blankly but her heart starts beating faster. She wants to run, push him back but no she won't do that. She will not let her self shatter in front of him. He looks into her eyes intensely and ties her hand with his shirt behind her back. Shreya stares at him._

 _Meray hath kholo! Don't worry mai tumhain na he to pechay karongi na he mana karongi... Tumhain aj jo karna hai tum kar lo..._

 _Rajat could not believe his ears he smirks_

 _oh really? To mtlb ye k tum ny haar maan li han?_

 _Shreya gives him one proud look._

 _Haar to mai tab b nai manongi tumharay agay jb meri akhri sansain chal rhi hongi... Han mai tumhain yeh sb krny dy rhi hon apni marzi sy..._

 _Rajat smiles arrogantly_

 _meri jeet hwe na ye..._

 _Shreya: huh mujhay tum py hansi arahi hai... Chlo aj tum hasil kr lo meray jism ko par ak baat yad rkhna tum kbhi meri rooh ko nai paa sako gy... Mai tum sy apni akhri sans tak srf aur srf nafrat krti rhongi... Ab say mai tumharay qareb jb jb b rahongi to ak zinda laash ban k rahongi.. Jissay na kuch mehsos hota hai aur na wo kuch bolti hai... Kholo meray hath aur tumhain jo karna hai karo!_

 _Rajat looks at her unbelievingly. Her words pierce through his heart. He gets freezed. He feels as if someone has squeezed his heart out of his chest. He keeps looking at her speechlesly without even blinking and she stands there satisfied, fearless with a victory smile. She feels so much relief to see his expressions. He gets hold of himself he looks at her with fake anger and free her hands. He pushes her to the wall and kisses her deeply without even giving her time to breath. She closes her eyes without giving any response she stands there still. He gets more restless he gets back. He takes off her dress in one smooth grip. She still does not give any responce, any expression at all. His eyes gets red with irritation and frustration. He holds her tightly by her shoulders._

 _Speak up damn it! Bolo! Mujhy bura bhala kaho cheekho chillao kuch bhi bolo par boloo..._

 _But she remains silent. He throws her to the bed and get over her. She knows whats going to happen. She has prepared herself mentally but she is not sure if she could bear that pain. She also knows that right now he is as wild as an injured lion but she has to keep herself steady. This is the only way she could make him a looser. And as she expected the next moment she feels him inside her. A layer of extreme pain runs down through her viens but she does not make any noise. She clench bedsheet tightly tears starts flowing from corner of her eyes._

 _Seeing her like that made him more restless. He felt his heart aching, his mind frustrated, he wants to hug her tight and say her that he loves her but no he can't do that. His ego does not allows him to do that. He gets back but she is still motionless, expressionless. He feels something burning inside him. He feels if he stays there one more minute he will loose his control.. He covers her with blanket and leaves the room. When he is gone she starts crying badly._

 _He comes out and sits in his car. He starts driving without knowing where he is going. He stops the car on the edge of the road. He gets off rhe car and screams loudly giving out all the frustration inside him._

 _Nahii huhh nahi jeet sakti wo... Os ny aj mujhay hara dia... Han haar chuka hai rajat kumar. Ak larki k agay haar chuka hai. Chahny laga hon mai tumhain shreya. Aj tum ny mujhy meri nazron mai girra dia. Aj pehli baar apny andar k janwar say nafrat hony lagi hai mujhay. Aj pehli baar ahsas ho raha hai k kitna galat ta mai... Aj pehli baar mai ny wo mehsos kia shreya wo jazba.. Jissay log ishq kehtay hain... Han shreya ishq ho gya hai tum sy... Meray andar k janwar ko aj maar dala tumari khamoshi ny. Meray dil ko ghayal kar dia shreya..._

 _He stares the moon and keep repeating same words. He feels as he has lost his senses, as if he is in some other world. This is something new, something different. A feeling which not everyone in this world can get. Those are some lucky people which are blessed with this precious feeling. The chosen ones. It's not boy friend girl friend type of love, it's something beyond it._

 _..._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hey... Okay don't kill me for this one. For the first time I've written something bit bold. Please do tell me did you like it or not.**_

 _ **Yeh ishq rajat ki zindagi ko kis tarah say badlayga?**_

 _ **Payal ka anjaam kya hoga?**_

 _ **Shreya kia phr say khush rehna seekh payegi?**_

 _ **To know please keep reading and reviewing.**_

 _ **Till then take care bye.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Days passed like that, shreya did not talk to rajat or anyone. Though, she did what she said. Rajat's days became more stressful , nights more restless. He started feeling bad really bad. He wanted her to talk to him once. He wanted to confess his mistakes and tell her to punish him but he couldn't. No it wasn't ego this time... He has no courage, to face her and appologise for what he did and tell her that seeing her in pain gives him more pain now. Now its not only her, its him too..._

 _Rajat's mother and payal were in kitchen cooking meal._

 _RM: na janay rajat ko ho kia gaya hai... Dekha hai na kesay khoya khoya rehta hai. Ye asa to kbhi nai ta.. Payal tum kion nai pochti os say..._

 _Payal gets lost in her own thoughts. She totally agrees with her. He has changed. He's not that cold arrogant person anymore. He does not shout at her or get her out of his room anymore. He has become quiet, deep and maybe something was bothering him. He was stuck somewhere which she does not know why and where._

 _RM: payal... Tujh say baat kar rhi hon mai kahan kho gai hai..._

 _Payal: (coming out of trance) aaa ji aunty... Ap sahe keh rahi hain... Wo badal gaya hai.. Mmai baat karongi os say.._

 _Rajat comes to shreya's room. She's standing near window staring outside as always. He enters the room but she does not move. He, with very difficulty has gathered much courage to talk to her. He comes near her and pats her shoulder but... This time its diffrent. She does not shiver or get astonished or even angry to see him. She does not move still staring the sky. He feels as if she hasn't felt his hand. But yet he manages to call out her name._

 _Shreya!_

 _She still does not move or look at him. After few minutes she turns to him with that dead blankness in her eyes. She starts unbuttoning her shirt. He gets shocked at her act. He then understands. She thinks he has came there for his needs. At the same time guilt, embarracement and regret surrounds him. He holds her hand in order to stop her._

 _Shreya nai! kia kar rhi ho tum?_

 _She looks straight into his eyes_

 _wahe.. Jo tum chahtay ho, jis k lea tum aye ho!_

 _Rajat couldn't make eye contact with her he shifts his gaze_

 _nnai shreya... Mai srf tum say baat karny aya hon.._

 _Shreya: baat? Mujhay nai lgta humaray bech baat karnay ko kuch hai..._

 _Rajat: hai shreya mai..._

 _But he is not able to speak something stops him. Maybe his hassitation._

 _Shreya: kia? Huh kuch nai na? Tum ab kuch nai kaho gy rajat kumar... Ab kuch nai keh saktay tum. Sb khatam ho chuka hai.._

 _Rajat: (shouting out) nai! Huh nai shreya... Mmai... Tum please asa mt kro... Kion khud ko takleef dey rahi ho?_

 _Shreya: takleef? Huh mujhay jitni takleef deni ti wo tum day chukay... Ab mujhay kuch mehsoos nai hota.. Kuch bhi nai!_

 _It was now too hard for rajat to control his feelings he holds her gently by her shoulders and looks into her eyes._

 _Shreya... Mujhay nai pata mujhay kia ho raha hai.. Par huh mujhay fark parnay laga hai shreya.. Tumhari is khamoshi say, in khali ankhon sy, is udaas chehray sy. Please ye sb badal do.. Mmai tumhain khush dekhna chahta hon. Ak dm lively.. Jesay tum ti..._

 _Shreya: (jerking him) wo shreya osi din mar chuki ti jb tum ny mujh say zabrdasti... Huhh aur tumhain fark parta hai? Really? Ab konsi nai trick hai han?_

 _Rajat: (feeling guilty) nai shreya.. Mai huhh mai sb theak kar dena chahta hon. Tumhain khushian dena chahta hon please ak mouka to do..._

 _Shreya: try harder rajat kumar..._

 _She goes to bathroom. Rajat gets so disapponted, so sad. He wants to hug her tight and take her all pain which he himself has given to her but he can't do that, she won't listen._

 _He goes to his room, keeps the lights off, takes out his wine bottle and starts drinking._

 _Shreyaaa i love you damn it... Tum samajhti kion nai.. Mai nai reh paa raha tumharay bina..._

 _He drinks the whole bottle and gets so drunk. Meanwhile payal enters his room to talk. She switch on the corner lamp and gets shocked to see him in drunk state recalling shreya's name. She comes close to him and calls out his name._

 _Rajat!_

 _He looks at her, holds her hand make her sit next to him and keeps his head on her lap. She gets astonished by his act._

 _Payal... Os say kaho na k asa na karay.. Han mai ny galtian ki hain. Osay bht hurt kia hai, bht dukh dia par... Ab to mai pyar krta hon na os sy. Osay samaj he nai ata.._

 _Payal knows about whom hes talking. She gets hurt but can understand that a person becomes helpless when it comes to love. She cearses his hair._

 _Ttum pyar karty ho shreya sy? Ppar wo to zid ti na tumhari..._

 _Rajat: han... Zid ti par ab ishq hai. Mujhay ishq hogya hai payal... (he starts laughing like mad) MUJHAY ISHQ HO GAYA HAIII!_

 _payal gets terrified by his state. This wasn't rajat she knew, he was someone else, someone totally different._

 _He cuddles more in her lap like a scared kid._

 _Payal agr os ny apni khamoshi na touri to mai mar jaonga... Oski udasi mujhay maar dalygi.._

 _Payal: (tears in her eyes)shushh... Asay mt bolo rajat please..._

 _Rajat: bolon ga! Agar os ny mujhay mauf na kia to mai b khud ko mauf nai karonga... Payal wo mera junnon ban chuki hai... Mujhy bas osk chehray ki wo muskan chahea.. Bbas ak bar..._

 _Payal too felt regret for rajat's condition and somewhere she felt herself responsible for shreya too._

 _Payal's pov: kia kar dia mai ny... Mai ny apny he pyar ko kho dia. Apni he best friend ko qurban kar dia. Srf apny pyar ko paanay k lea. Par wo mujhay phr bhi na mil saka.._

 _Drops of tears slip down her cheeks. Rajat keeps murmuring about shreya he's half asleep. She keeps his head on pillow and covers him with blanket._

 _I am sorry rajat... Mai hon asal mujrim. Is sab ko mai ny shuru kia par isay khtm bhi mai he karongi... Mmujhay mera pyaar na mil saka par meray pyar ko oska pyar zaroor mlyga.. I promise!_

 _She kisses on his forhead, closes the light and leaves._

 _Shreya stands under shower thinking about every moment of pain. Harsh behavior of her family, ignorant behavior of payal and of course about him. He was diffrent today. She saw that pain in his eyes, that fear of losing someone. Maybe he was right. Maybe nature had done her justice. Nature had filled his heart with her love and now its her chance to kick it and break it into pieces, enjoy his pain. The way he ruined her life, finally now its her turn to do so. But a part of her wanted her to listen to that small soft corner for him of her heart which is heavily covered with layer of hatred, feeling of revenge, desire to ruin him. That soft corner wants her to listen to him. It tells her that no, she cannot ruin someone. She's incapable of doing that. She has never done that, not even thought of doing so. How could she break someones heart. How can she get relief after looking someone in pain. But no he is the one who gave her pain. Because of whom she lost her family, her life and herself. That person deserves pain. She gets so twisted in her thoughts. She does not know what to do or what not. Tears are contineously rolling down her cheeks._

 _Kesay mauf kar don tumhain rajat... Tum ny mujhay zid bana k meri zindagi barbad kar di. Kesay bhool jaon ak ak pal jo mai ny tarap tarap k kaata hai. Huhhh nai bholon gi. Its time for pay back._

 _She roughly wipe her tears. But they won't stop to fall. A part of her wants him. That part wants to give him one chance. Eveyone deserves a chance. It wants to love him. It wants to accept him along with his dark side but how. Things are so complicated. What about payal? Can she betray her? Though its not her fault instead its payal who had been selfish to her all the time._

 _She gets so frustrated with her thoughts. She wants to run away from this situation, from this war between her mind and heart. But no she can't. She can't be a coward. She has to face things._

* * *

 _She is looking beautiful in that red gown. Her beautiful eyes, her soft lips and her hypnotizing smile are enough to make him crazy for her. He too is looking a handsome hunk. With a boquet of red roses, he comes near her and bents on his knees to present the flowers. She smiles on his act and takes the flowers, inhale their fragrance. Everything iis just beautiful, perfect. He holds her by her waist, touches her face gently, feeling her soft skin. But he feels something wet. He looks at her. Tears are rolling down her cheeks. Flowers fall from her hands, she pushes him back._

 _Kion kia rajat... Kion meri zindagi barbad ki. Mai tumhain kbhi mauf nai karongi. Kbhi nai!_

 _His heart starts paining. No, he can't see those tears. He wants to hold her hug her tight. He holds her hand._

 _Nai shreya... Please mujhay mauf kar do.. Ak mouka dy do..._

 _But she nodes her head in no, she jerks his hands and gets away. He keeps shouting hwr name._

 _Shreyaaaa..._

 _He gets up with a jerk. All covered up in sweat. It was a nightmare but same was the reality. His heart was beating faster._

 _Nai shreya.. Tum nai ja sakti mujhay chor kar..._

 _ **Kesay sans chalay gi**_

 _ **kesay raat katay gi**_

 _ **kesay jee mai sakon ga teray bin...**_

 _ **Sajna teri judai mujhay raas na aai**_

 _ **lagti dunia parai teray bin...**_

 _ **Qismat nay meri asa kion kia**_

 _ **jo kabhi na bharay wo zakham kion dia..**_

 _ **Hai naseeb mera ya hai koi saza day k sari khushi phr gham kion dia...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hey everyone.. sorry for late update . Hope you liked the chapter.**_

 _ **Kya shreya ko Rajat ko ak chance Dena chahea?**_

 _ **Please do tell me your view about it through your precious reviews. Please do review guys. Till then take care bye.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Days passed like that. Nothing changed in shreya's behavior but rajat was getting more depressed more scared to lose her. He tried so much to talk to her but she refused. He was getting more devastated._

 _Payal comes to shreya._

 _Hey shreya... Tum sara din kamray mai band kion rehti ho..._

 _Shreya: mujhay fark nai parta payal mai jahan bhi rahon..._

 _Payal: (keeping hand on her shoulder) shreya... Mujhay mauf kar do... Mai bht buri hon tumharay sath jo kuch bhi hwa oski zimidar mai hon..._

 _Shreya: huhh payal.. Mujhay kisi sy koi gilla nai... Bas jo bhi hai jesa bhi hai mai accept kr chuki hon.. Jeena he to hai jb tk sansain chal rhi hain... Jis din ruk jain gi mujhy azadi mil jye gi har gham sy hr insan sy..._

 _Payal: (feeling regret) nai shreya... Asay mt bolo.. Yeh sb mai ny kia. Mai he ti wo jis ny tumhara jan bhoj kar rajat say saamna karaya mmai janti ti k wo kis nature ka hai isi lea mmai ny jan kar wwo sb..._

 _Shreya looks at her in shock and confusion she gets really hurt. She has never thought that payal could do something like that._

 _shreya: what! Huh kion payal? Tum asa kion karo gi... Tum ny jan kar mujhay... Huh akhr kion han?_

 _Payal: (teary eyes) kkion k mai rajat sy chutkara chahti ti... Mujhy rajat pasand nai ta... Mai sochti ti k kesay ak asay insan k sath life guzarongi jisay srf dosray ko dominate karna ata hai. Kesay osk sath shadi kar k apny sapnay poray karongi. Llaikin mujhay nai pata ta shreya k mai os sy pyar karny lagon gi..._

 _Shreya: (her eyes gets filled with tears) ttumhain andaza bhi hai k kia kea hai tum ny? Tum ny mujh sy mera sb kuch cheen lia payal mmeri zindagi meri family meri self respect.. Sb kuch! How could you payal... Mmai ny dost mana ta tumhain bharosa kia ta tum py aur tum ny..._

 _Payal: (joining hands in front of her) sshreya mujhay mauf kar do... Huhh blkay nai tum mujhay mauf mat kro mujhay saza do mmai maufi k laiq he nai hon.. Laikin shreya tum janti ho opr walay ny mujhay saza dy di... Mera pyar tum say pyar karta hai.. Wo tumhara hai shreya. Osay tumharay siwa kuch nai dikhai deta. Oski halat mujh say nai dekhi jati. Wo tarap raha hai tumharay lea._

 _She starts crying. Shreya feels bad but she is really hurt. She has not expected this from payal. She was her best friend. How could she stab her in her back. Can one expect such thing from a friend?_

 _Shreya: (rudely) huh to mai kia kron han? Mujhay koi fark nai parta wo tarpay ya maray..._

 _Payal: (crying) nnai shreya.. Please asa mt bolo... Wo mar jayega tumharay bina. Mmai tum sy osk pyar ki bheek mangti hon. Please itni sangdil mat bano... Mai janti hon tumara dil bht soft hai ttum kisi ko takleef mai dekh he nai sakti..._

 _Shreya: just stop it payal... Yeh meray bas mai nai hai... Nafrat hai mujhay os sy... Mujhay koi fark nai parta ab kisi k jeenay marnay sy... Blkay mmai to khud dua krti hon k meri sansain ruk jain aur azadi mil jye mujhay is takleef sy.._

 _Payal couldn't say anything further. Rajat is listening to their conversation standing at the door. He gets hurt, really hurt. He feels as someone has cut his heart into pieces. She hates him. The girl with whom he's in madly love with, hates her. What else in this world could be more painful than that._

 _._

* * *

 _For couple of days payal continues to plead in front of shreya. She tries hard to make things right between them. Now she does not want to achieve him. She just wants to take him out of this pain. His only cure is shreya. She wants to unite them. only this can give her inner peace._

 _Finally when shreya does not agree she makes a decission and gather whole family in hall._

 _RF: kia baat hai payal tum ny hum sb ko kion bulaya?_

 _Payal: (looking at shreya) mujhay ap sab sy zarori baat krni hai..._

 _RM: han bolo beta kia baat hai?_

 _Payal: mujhay rajat sy divorce chahea!_

 _Everyone looks a her in shock. Even rajat, he gets extremely astonished. This girl wanted him so badly that she sacrificed her best friend for it and now she wants divorce. She's backing off._

 _RF: yeh kia bol rhi ho tum! Asa mumkin nai hai.. Tum rajat ki bivi ho is khandan ki bahu ho. Tumhain wo divorce hargiz nai dy ga. Agar kisi ko divorce hogi to wo yeh larki hai._

 _He points towards shreya. Who is standing like a statue without any expression._

 _Rajat is about to say something but payal cuts in between._

 _Nahi uncle... Mujhay rajat sy divorce chahea! Mai yeh rishta nai nibhana chahti... Aur shreya kahen nai jayegi yahe apki bahu hai rajat ki bivi hai... Yeh mera akhri faisla hai..._

 _RM: payal tu hosh mai to hai!_

 _Payal: (looking at rajat) abhi he to hosh aya hai... Mai apni buwa k pas delhi ja rhi hon... Ab say wahen rahongi..._

 _RF: (seriously)aur jesay hum tumhain janay dain gy? Tum kahen nai jao gi samjhi. Tum yeh sb rajat ki waja say kr rhi ho hai na? Iski to mai khud khabar longa..._

 _Payal: uncle! Mai yeh apni waja sy kar rhi hon... Aur ap mujhay nai rok sakty. Mai keh chuki hon yeh mera akhri faisla hai..._

 _She goes to her room without listening to anyone. Everyone start blaming shreya for this. Shreya's life becomes more hell._

* * *

 _It's been a week that payal has gone. Rajat decides to give a last try and talk to shreya. He comes to her room. She's sleeping. He comes near her, sits beside her and starts waitching her asleep. She looks so hurt. He has given her lot of pain. Maybe he does not deserve her. She deserves something better, he thinks. He remove hair strand from her face and covers her with blanket._

 _Rajat's pov: shreya.. Mai selfish nai bnonga ab.. Ab to mujhay ishq hogya hai tum sy. Aur ishq jis sy ho oski khushi mai he ashiq ka sakon hota hai. Tum mujh jesay girray hway insan ko deserve nai karti. You deserve better. Aur tumhain tumhari sari khushian mai louta k rahonga. Yeh mera wada hai tum sy. Tumhari doori bht takleef daygi mujhay par tumari khushi agr isi mai hai to yahe sahe._

 _He leans on her and gently kisses on her forhead. He does not disturb her and goes out._

* * *

 _The next day rajat comes to shreya's room._

 _Shreya... Jaldi say ready ho jao. Tumhain kahen ly kar jana hai.._

 _Shreya: (without looking at him) mujhay kahen nai jana tumharay sath..._

 _Rajat: shreya please... Bas ak akhri baar meri baat man lo. Isk baad I promise tum say kuch nai kahonga._

 _She looks at him. She knows he's up to something._

 _Shreya: theak hai... Mai aati hon._

 _He smiles lightly and goes out. After few minutes shreya comes downstairs and gets surprised to see rajat's parents ready too._

 _RM: rajat tum kahan lay ja rhy ho humain kuch to btao..._

 _Rajat: mom please abhi kuch mt pochain... Ap log gari mai baithain..._

 _RF: par tum karny kia walay ho?_

 _Rajat: (looking at shreya) bas itna samajh lain dad k aj pehli bar ap a beta kuch sahe karny ja raha hai._

 _Shreya gets confused. She can never guess what's on his mind. They all sit in car and rajat starts driving._

 _Soon they reach outside Mehra's house. Shreya gets shocked. She looks at rajat with questioning look. Tears forms in her eyes. After a long time she's seeing this sign bored, this house. Rajat's parents also get confused._

 _RF: rajat yeh kis ka ghar hai aur humain kion laye ho yahan?_

 _Rajat: dad sb pata chal jyega ap ko please andr chalin._

 _Rajat's parents get out of car. Rajat opens the door for shreya, forwards his hand._

 _Chalo shreya..._

 _She just looks at him cluelessly. Many flashbacks starts revolving in her mind. Many happy and bitter memories surrounds her mind. Tears start flowing down her cheeks. She comes out of car too._

 _Her eyes are stuck on the house. Many voices echo in her ears._

 _ **"Tum nay aj humara sir sharam sy jhuka di"**_

 _ **"kash tum paida hotay sath he mar jati"**_

 _ **"dafa ho jao is ghar say aur ainda apni shakal mt dikhana"**_

 _tears continuously flow down her cheeks. Soon they are inside the house. Maid goes to inform the owners. After few minutes shreya's parents along with her brother and his wife arrive there. They get shocked to see shreya. Shreya looks at them with teary eyes and sad expressions. She wants to go and hug her mom tight but she can't. She feels so helpless. Her mother gets so happy to see her. Her eyes get filled with tears. What ever be the circumstance a mother's nature always remains the same. She is about to go and hug shreya but shreya's dad stops her by holding her hand rudely. She looks at him with teary eyes as if requesting him to let her meet her daughter. But he nodes his head in no with cold expressions._

 _Rajat: koi bhi pori baat sunay baghair yahan sy nai jyega please... Aj mai ap sb ko kuch batana chahta hon..._

 _SF: (angrily) yeh mera ghar hai koi theatre nai jo tum yahan drama lga rhy ho.. Jao yahan sy..._

 _Rajat: uncle please... Mai hon mujrim... Aj mai ap ko sb sach btana chahta hon k kia hwa ta... Bas itna jan lain k shreya beqasoor hai... Laikin phr bhi aj tk saza bhugatti aai hai._

 _RF: (angrily)rajat kia boly ja rhy ho tum.. Kon hain yeh log aur tum yahan humari insult kranay laye ho humain?_

 _Rajat: mai ny shreya ko kidnap kia ta os sy zbrdsti shadi ki ti kion k wo meri zid bn chuki ti... Zid huhh jo meri hmesha pori ki gai bachpan sy ab tk to phr ab kesay na pori hoti. Mujhay kbhi kisi chez k lea nai mana kia gaya meri har jaiz na jaiz khwahish pori hwe... Kbi kisi ny roka he nai..._

 _He was saying each and every word feeling regret and guilt. He was hating himself for such a selfish life. His parents were just looking at him in astonishment. Somewhere they felt guilty too for being not good parents. What good are parents if they can't even control their kids. Shreya was shocked too. He was confessing his crimes. He has really changed. Shreya's parents looked at each other in shock. Their daughter told them the truth but they did not believe her. Instead of supporting her they turned their backs at her. They offended her._

 _Rajat kept speaking with teary eyes. His parents had never seen tears in his eyes before._

 _Mai hon asal mujrim mai ny apni ego ko satify krny k lea ak lrki ki zindagi barbad kar di. Mom, dad...payal sy shadi mujhy kbhi krni he nai ti. Laikin jaanay anjaanay mai main ny oski zindagi bhi kharab kar di._

 _He looks towards shreya she was standing still. He comes close to her and joins hands in front of her._

 _Shreya.. Tumhara mujrim tumharay samnay hai. Jo saza deni hai do. Tumhari khushi mujh say door rehny mai hai na to mai tumhain azad karta hon. Tum aj k baad kbhi meri sorat nai dekho gi._

 _Ajay: (coming near rajat holding his collar) tu ny meri behen ko... Tujhay to mai choronga nai._

 _Shreya: chorain osay..._

 _Ajay: huh par shre..._

 _But before he could come shreya yells at him_

 _mai ny kaha chorain osay!_

 _He leaves rajat with jerk. Everyone looks at shreya waiting for her to say something.._

 _Shreya: rrajat ny meray sath jo bhi kia osk lea mai ny osy mauf kia. She looks towards rajat._

 _Mujhy jitni jldi ho sky divorce do aur meri zindagi sy hmesha k lea chaly jao itna door k mujhay tumhara khayal bhi kbhi na aaye._

 _Rajats looks at him with tears in his eyes but a weak smile on his lips. He is completely shattered, broken, he has lost every thing. He felt his heart empty only left with one desire to see her happy if it costs the sacrifice of his love he is ready for that._

 _Chala jaonga shreya... Bht door chala jaonga... Bs khush rho.. Isy meri akhri khwahish samajh lena.. Thank you tum ny mujhay ahsas dlaya k kitna bura hon. Tum ny mujhay ishq jesay anmol jazbay sy milaya. Mai ja raha hon par tumhain hmesha chahta rhonga... Phr chahay ye sansain chalti rahain ya ruk jain.._

 _She was just looking at him speechlesly. Her heart wanted her to stop him but her stone cold other side kept remembring her his bitter side. She was standing in a helpless state. Everyone was quite. No one had courage to say anything . Rajat looked at her one last time and went from there. His parents kept calling him they went after him. Tears were continuously rolling down her cheeks. Her mother called her name but she wasn't listening. She ran to her room and closed the door behind her. She sat on floor and started crying bitterly._

 _It was game of fate and destiny. They both were helpless. It was something that started from zid and became junoon and ended up in Ishq, a gift of God._

 **...**

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hope you liked it. Next one will be the final chapter of this story.**_

 _ **Please review. Till then take care bye.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Uljha rhi hai mujh ko yeh kashmakash musalsal_**

 ** _Woh mujh mai aa basa hai ya mai os mai kho gaya hon_**

 ** _..._**

 _Month has passed by now. Rajat won seat in his area. He decided to make new rules regarding women's rights. He has become a totally different person. People of his area are very happy by his efforts. He never looked back or tried to contact shreya. He even hired a lawyer to make the divorce papers. Rajat, who used to be a careless play boy type of person has now become a serious man._

 _He comes to his room and gets a shower. He opens the drawer of his side table and takes out a photo. He keeps looking at the photo and his eyes becomes moist._

 _Shreya... Aj tum say alag hway mujhe ak maheena hogya... Janti ho poray ak maheenay sy tumhain nai dekha... Yeh dil bht majboor krta hai k saray waaday tour kr tumharay paas bhaga chala aon bas ak baar dekh lon tumhain... Par nai shreya meray lea tumhari khushi ziada important hai.. Ab aur dukh nai aanay dy skta tumhari zindgi mai... Opar walay ny kia khoob saza di hai mujhe... Zinda ho kar bhi pal pal mar raha hon tumharay lea aur tumhari berukhi khtm he nai hoti... Par mujhay tum sy koi shikayat nai.. He wipes his tears._

 _Ishq k is drd mai bhi ak ajeeb sa maza hai shreya... Yeh dukhta bhi hai aur sakoon bhi daita hai..._

 _He hugs her photo imagining her near him. Imagining their happy life which in reality is not possible. This thought always pinches his heart. She will never be his. She hates him. He can never see her again. These thoughts always make him mad, he feels so restless. These thoughts give him an unbearable pain every time when they struck his mind._

 _Shreya... Please wapis aa jao... Mt do itni bari saza please..._

 _Tears start flowing down his cheeks. He has spent every second in pain since she has gone._

* * *

 _Shreya's whole family is present in dinning hall having their breakfast._

 _SF: shreya.. Bas bht jald tumhain os larkay say hmesha k lea chutkara mil jaye ga. Phir tum ak azaad khushion say bharpoor zindagi guzaro gi pehlay ki tarah._

 _Shreya looks at him expressionless. She felt an unknown pain when she thought of her permanent seperation from him. She was unaware of the feelings that were prevailing in her heart. Maybe that's how destiny plays with us._

 _Shreya: pehlay ki tarah!? Pehlay ki tarah kuch nai ho sakta dad.. Kuch bhi nai!_

 _She looks at her parents. Her eyes are revealing the complains of her heart. As if they are yelling that why you left me alone mom and dad! Why you abondoned me when I needed you the most?_

 _Her parents could feel what her eyes were complaining about. They steal their gaze in regret and guilt._

 _SM: sb theak ho jaye ga shreya... Meri beti ak nayi zindagi ki shuruwaat karygi. Waqt har zakham ka marham hota hai. Tum bhi waqt k sath sb bhool jao gi._

 _Shreya: (looking at plate without even blinking) kuch zakhmon ka ilaaj waqt k paas bhi nahi hota mom!_

 _She again looks at her parents and gets up. She's about to go but she feels her head spinning and in no time she faints. Her parents and brother gets so worried they take her to her room. Soon doctor reaches there. He does her checkup by that time she also gains her consciousness._

 _Doctor: congratulations! She's pregnant..._

 _Every one get damn shocked. Shreya at first couldn't process what the doctor has said. She felt as if her mind was freezed but when she got it involuntarily a smile covered her face. Her eyes got filled with tears. Her heart started beating faster. She was not able to understand the feeling. She felt different. The feeling was new, so soothing so matchless. She did not know if she was happy or sad. But she kept smiling and tears kept dropping down her eyes._

 _Mmom.. Dad.. Ssuna ap ny.. Mmai huhh mai maa banny wali hon..._

 _Her parents were very shocked and worried. They had never thought something like that would happen so suddenly, so unexpectedly. They had planned to get divorce for their daughter but they did not know what God has planned for her._

 _SM: beta tum preshan mt ho... Yeh baat yahen dafan hogi. Tum abortion kraogi aur yye divorce ho k rahygi!_

 _She looks at her mother with disbelief._

 _Mom! Huh ap kia bol rhi ho? Abortion? no way mom... Ap asay kesay.. Ap bhi to maa ho ap ko to pata hoga na is ahsaas k baray mai phr ap apni he beti ko kesay bol skti hain k wo apny he bachay ko maar daly?_

 _Tears are contineously falling down her cheeks._

 _SM: laikin shreya..._

 _But before she could complete._

 _Shreya: nai mom! Ab laikin ki gunjaish nai hai. Ab tk meri zindagi py dosron ny rule kia par ab nai! Ab wahe hoga jo mai chahongi._

 _Her parents look at her in shock and confussion._

* * *

 _Week has passed. Shreya has prepeared herself to implement her decission. She wanted to do it anyway. She wanted to go to him, to forgive him and to accept the love for him and now God has given her the chance. Now she can't lose this golden chance. That's what destiny has planned for her. She calls him. He picks up the call without bothering to see caller ID._

 _Hello..!_

 _Her voices echoes in his ear. He gets freezed. He feels as if the world has stopped. He couldn't believe it was her. She called him! He was listening her voice. Yes, this time it wasn't his dream, it was reality. It was her voice. She literalling called him,it was her._

 _Hhello.. Sshreya!?_

 _He calls out her name in unsure tone as if he's still in doubt that its her. His voice was so shaky. Words uttered with very difficulty from his mouth._

 _She understood his feelings. She was feeling the same._

 _Han.. Mai hon shreya.. Mujhay milna hai tum say! Osi restaurant jahan akhri dafa milay ty.._

 _He was still in shock. She disconnected the call._

* * *

 _She was waiting for him in restaurant. Half hour has passed and there is no sign of him. She gets frustrated . She gets up and comes out. She spots him on the other side of rode buying flowers and then he turns to her. He sees her too. He feels so happy. She suppresses her smile which involuntarily occupies her lips. He gets lost in her so much he does not even see where is he going and suddenly she hears a loud crash. She feels as if someone has taken her sole out of her. Only the word which gets out of her mouth is no! No this can't happen! How can her fate do this to her._

 _He was hit by a speedy car. He was lying unconscious on road all covered in pool of blood. She ran towards him keeping his head on her lap she touched his face._

 _Tears were rolling down her cheeks she wanted to scream but her voice was stuck in her throat._

 _Nnnai... Rrajat! Ankhain kholo rajat..._

 _People gathered around them. Soon ambulance was called and he was taken to hospital._

 _He was inside OT and she was sitting outside like a motionless statue. Soon their families too reached the hospital. They tried to talk to her but her ears were numb, She couldn't listen. Her lips were sealed, she couldn't speak._

 _After some time doctor came out. Rajat's father went to him._

 _RF: doctor kesa hai mera beta? Wo theak ho jyega na?_

 _Doctor: dekhyay hum koshish kar rhy hain baki zindagi daina to opar walay k hath mai hai. Ap hosla rakhain._

 _She was listening what doctor was saying. She came near window and looked up at the sky. Everything was same. The clouds, the stars and that moon, which has been witness of all her tears. Every night she used to stare at this sky and speak out everything which she felt. Today too, everything was the way it has always been but her feelings, her heart, it wasn't same today. She always used to complain God about her fate, about her miserable life. But today her heart was pleading to God for his life. She was begging God for the life of person whom gave her pain no doubt, but now this person was her cure. Now he has become her life, her love._

 _She was continuously looking at the sky with teary eyes._

 _Aaj jb mujhay woh chahea to kion osy mujh sy door kar rhy ho. Mujhay oski zindagi chahea to kion woh aj mout k munh mai hai... Tears were contineously rolling down her cheeks._

 _Mujh say osay mt cheeno.. Mai oski zindagi ki bheek mangti hon. Nai reh sakon gi os k bina. Jb umeed ki ak kiran dikha he di ti to achanak andheray ny kion ghair lia mujhay... Please osy mt cheeno mujh sy please... She started crying bitterly. Today she wanted nothing more but his life. Today her heart was dominant over her mind. Yes she loved him. Yes it was love which was making her so helpless that she was praying for his life._

 _Two hours has passed by now. Doctor came._

 _Doctor: ab wo khatray say bahar hain.. Hum room mai shift kar chukay hain. Hosh aanay mai kuch dair lagy gi.._

 _She felt as someone has taken a very heavy burden off her chest. She felt so relieved. She looked at the sky again with a smile on her lips and tears in her eyes as if she was thanking God for bearing her the life of her love._

 _RM: hhum os say mil saktay hain?_

 _Doctor: ji par koi ak.. Jb unhay hosh aa jaye tb!_

 _She, without thinking went to his room. He was lying with so many bandages covering his body._

 _She sits next to him and holds his hand in her tremblings hands. She kisses gently on his hand._

 _Rajat... Ankhain kholo please ab aur nai sata sakty tum mujhay. Kia itny ansu daina kafi nai ta jo ab tum aur rula rahy ho mujhay.. Ddekho tumhari shreya paas hai tumharay. Ab kahen nai jaana rajat bas ab sari umar tumharay sath rehna hai.. Please ankhain kholo. Ak baar dekho gy bhi nai apni shreya ko?_

 _Her tears were falling on his hand. He was still unconscious. She couldn't take it anymore she covered her face with her palms and started crying._

 _After some time he gained his conscious. He saw her sitting next to him. She was crying, she was crying for him! Up till now she has cried because of him and now she was crying for him._

 _Sshreya!_

 _She looks at him. She gets so happy to see him awake. He wipes her tears._

 _Please mt ro.. Tum janti ho na yeh ansu kitni takleef detay hain mujhay._

 _Shreya: jhot! Agr tumhain in ansuon sy takleef hoti to tum kbhi inhay aanay he na detay..._

 _Rajat: (holding her hand) mujh say door raho gi to kbhi nai aingy yeh ansu. Chala jaonga shre..._

 _But before he could complete she keeps hand on his mouth._

 _Chup! Ak dm chup.. Samajh kia rkha hai tum ny mujhy han? Jb dil kia zabrdsti zindagi mai aa gye aur jb dil kia chaly gye. Ab wahe hoga jo mai chahongi samjhay tum!?_

 _Rajat: (looking at her lovingly) aur kia chahti ho tum?_

 _Shreya: (looking into his eyes) tumhain! Tumhain chahti hon tumhara sath chahti hon. Rrajat I am pregnant._

 _He looks at her surprised. He couldn't believe his ears. He felt as if some one has given him all the treasure of universe._

 _Rajat: ttum... Tum sach keh rahi ho? Tum pregnant... Tum muhay chor k nai jao gi? Mujh say door nai jao gi?_

 _Shreya: kbhi nai...!_

 _He tries to get up but shreya stops him._

 _Rajat: aah shreya tum nai janti aj tum nay kitni bari khushi di hai mujhay. Mujhay youn lag raha hai jesay dono jahano ki khushian meray pas aa gai hon..._

 _Shreya smiles. He too looks at her and smile._

* * *

 _ **One week later:**_

 _It's 5 AM. Its still dark outside as sky is covered by thick clouds. Morning breeze is coming through the window. she's sleeping peacefully besides him. He wakes up and smiles seeing her sleeping next to him. He covers her in his arms and kisses on her forhead. He had never thought life could be so beautiful. He is looking at her lovingly. The love of his life, the person around whom his entire world revolves now is in his arms. He caresees her hair watching her asleep. She looks so pretty, so innocent while sleeping._

 _She too opens her eyes and gets surprised to see him watching her like that._

 _Rajat: (smiling) good morning my love..._

 _Shreya: good morning... Tum kb say mujhy youn dekhay ja rhy ho han?_

 _Rajat: bas kuch dair sy... Aur tumhain kia problem hai han? Mai to dekhonga.. Mujhay he to haq hai dekhnay ka._

 _She blushes at the way he's looking at her._

 _Rajat: uff zalim... Yeh sharmana kisi din jaan ly lyga meri._

 _Shreya: (hitting on his chest playfully) filmy!_

 _She wraps her arms around his neck looking at him with love._

 _Mai nay kabhi socha bhi nai ta k tum say kbhi pyar hoga mujhay, asi hogi humari love story._

 _Rajat: (rubbing her lower lip with his thumb) kuch love stories asi bhi hoti hain..._

 _She blushes and bites her lower lip. He looks at her intensely and kisses her deeply. She moans, gives him equal response._

 _They continue with their love making._

 ** _Gham-e-Ishq kitna ajeeb hai_**

 ** _Yeh junoon say kitna qareeb hai_**

 ** _Kabhi ashk palkon pay ruk gaye_**

 ** _Kabhi poora darya baha dia._**

 ** _The End._**

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Finally I've completed my first story here. I hope you guys weren't disappointed by the ending. Thank you so much to all those who supported me. Thank you for reading my story and reviewing it. The purpose of my story wasn't just showing a romantic scenario I wanted to show how a man's ego destroys everything and secondly how love changes life. True love is no doubt difficult to find but it does exist. Once again thanks alot keep supporting. Love you all. Take care bye._**


End file.
